prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC45
is the 45th episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 434th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the final battle against Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina starts and the Bad End Pretty Cure appears for the first time. Sypnosis Pierrot's egg has landed on Earth and is hovering above the city. The girls were looking at the Royal Clock when it activated by itself and turn Candy into a big jewel stone. Meanwhile, the Bad End Trio begged Joker one more chance and he gave them the last black ball. He also warned them they will lose their life if they used the black ball. Pop has also arrived and was shocked at the events. Suddenly the Bad End Trio and sucked the Bad End energy from the people in the city. The girls transformed too however the Bad End Trio used the black ball and become Hyper version of themselves. Cure Happy battled Wolfrun, Cure Sunny and Peace battled Akaoni and Cure March and Beauty take on Majorina. However the Bad End Generals were too strong and even using their special attacks was useless. The girls used Princess Form to defeat them but the Bad End Trio combine their powers to create a dragon and it fired a Bad End Cannon which overwhelm the girls. The girls wondered why they have become so strong and the Bad End Trio claimed they were the subjects of fear and pain. In their own worlds, nobody like them but Joker took them in and influenced them to take over the world with Pierrot. The girls began to understand they are also victims and empathise them. However the Bad End Trio refused to believe and become a more twisted version of themselves. They tried to attack Cure Happy but somehow, the Ultra Decor appeared and a ray of light surrounded them. The Bad End Trio saw Cure Happy become a gentle giant and she took them in. She is willing to accept their weakness and pain and hope they could all become friends. The Bad End Trio accepted it, leaving the hatred away and they revert back to fairies. Pop realised they are his friends from Märcheland who went missing years ago. The black ball turned into the last Decor but Joker snatched it from them. He then announced that Pierrot will be revived soon and proceed to merge the hatred left by the Bad End Trio with the Decor. It transformed into five evil versions of the girls which Joker announced them as the Bad End Pretty Cures... Major Events *Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina turn back to fairies. *Bad End Pretty Cure appears for the first time. Trivia *This is the last Episode where the Bad End commanders (except for Joker) appear, as well as the last to feature the Princess Cure Sunny eyecatch. *This is the last appearance of the Smile Cures' transformation sequence. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Joker *Wolfrun / Wolru *Majorina / Majorin *Akaoni / Onini Gallery Akaoni, Wolfrun and Majorina.PNG|Akaoni, Wolfrun, and Majorina saved. wall_smile_45_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 45 wallpaper Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes